


Yeah, Can You Get Her a Mint?

by bothromeoandjuliet



Series: Spooky Times Jeronica Week (Wicked Jeronica) [7]
Category: Archie Comics, Kissing in the Rain (Web Series), Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/M, I Ship It, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing in the Rain, Sexual Tension, What-If, co-stars falling in love, filmset au, kissing in the rain au, seriously it's a lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 14:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bothromeoandjuliet/pseuds/bothromeoandjuliet
Summary: Veronica and Jughead are actors who, despite not liking each other very much, keep having to kiss one another in the rain.(Heavily inspired and quoting the youtube series, Kissing In the Rain)
Relationships: Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge
Series: Spooky Times Jeronica Week (Wicked Jeronica) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528316
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46





	Yeah, Can You Get Her a Mint?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I can't believe that we've reached oneshot 7/7 already. It feels like Spooky Times Veronica Week just started yesterday! I've been so excited about all the fresh, fan made Jeronica content that we've been seeing. <3<3<3  
Thank you all so much your support, the prompt is Free Choice.
> 
> Comments are welcomed and greatly appreciated!

“And…Action!” the director calls, motioning for one of the production assistants to start up the rain machine.

The make-up artist—Kathy, he reminds himself—spritzes his hair with water. He has at least ten more seconds before he’s supposed to be on camera, and there’s no reason to waste it. The director’s fingers drop in the countdown, her eyes a fixed on the monitor. _Three—two—one—_

“Lilly!” Jughead calls, rushing out from under the protective tent and up the concrete steps.

“Wait,” he calls again, pausing for his counterpart to reach her mark “I’m sorry; I was an idiot. Please don’t go.”

Another pause, and Veronica—or Lilly, as her character is called—turns to face him.

“I need you.” he pleads.

“Maybe I don’t need you.” Veronica says, tossing her head at him and looking away.

“I know you don’t.” he concedes “But look at me—“ glancing about for affect and fighting the urge to shiver at the cold water which has now completely soaked through his clothes “standing out here in the pouring rain.”

Veronica—Lilly—rolls her eyes at that, something that Jughead doesn’t blame the character for—the entire concept is a bit clichéd after all, and he continues.

“And I’m going to keep standing here, until the end of time. Because I can’t go another step without you.”

“James…” Veronica breathes out, turning back towards him, her expression changing from disdain to to emotionally torn.

“Please.”

“No. You’re insufferable.” he smiles down at his feet, then lifts a hand to wipe off the right lens of the glasses he’s wearing, which has fogged considerable “You’re arrogant, you speak without thinking, and you’re too tall!”

“I know. I love you too.”

A three second pause, Veronica looks over at him again and Jughead walks up the last few steps that get him to her height-level.

“I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love yo—“

“Oh, shut up.” she interrupts, pulling Jughead’s collar with a sharp yank that brings their lips together.

It’s a relief to close his eyes—to keep the rain out of them—and he almost regrets when the director yells, “Cut! Okay, five minutes and then we’re gonna roll again.”

The machine is turned off and Jughead blinks at the water that’s still on his face. His right lens has cleared, but now the left one is acting up. He tries blowing the fog away, then gestures to it with a smirk in Veronica’s direction, but she’s staring straight ahead, carefully removing a clump of mascara from her cheek.

Members of the film crew mill about, gesturing and talking together, but nobody approaches them.

“It’s nice that we finally get to work together.” Jughead says, mostly for the sake of saying something, anything, that will fill up the silence that is rapidly becoming uncomfortable.

“Sorry if I was uh—a bit uh—aggressive. With the kiss I mean.”

Veronica sighs, shifting from one foot to the other, “Uh-hu."

The silence resumes again and Jughead takes a moment to consider Veronica’s profile. She was given an umbrella for this scene, so she’s far dryer then he is, but judging from the once bouncy curl that’s now flattened—wet—against her cheek, she hadn’t escaped completely.

He had seen her reading In Cold Blood earlier while she’d been getting her hair done, and so, thinking it might be a fruitful topic, he starts to ask her what she thinks of it so far. Only, that’s not what comes out of his mouth.

“So do you uh—wanna, maybe—go out and—“

“No thank you.” she interrupts, still not looking at him and shaking her head vehemently.

Surprised, Jughead mimics her head shake with one of his own and hastily tries to mend the situation, “No, well, yeah obviously. I just thought that it might be good for—promotion—you know.”

“They have people who take care of that.”

“Well, yeah, of ‘course, “ Jughead scrambles to find a grip hold in this suddenly slippery conversation. “I just thought if we were hungry—after the shoots over.”

“I won’t be.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

Veronica purses her lips together, as if to say, ‘well, there you go then,’ and Jughead blurts out, almost underneath his breath.

“I don’t eat.”

Veronica’s face scrunches up in confusion, but she doesn’t say anything, and Jughead cringes at himself as he walks away.

* * *

“Dear Old World, you are very lovely, and I am glad to be alive in you.” Veronica murmured, smiling up at the trees and sky.

The director nodded at Jughead and with a deep breath he moved forward into frame, umbrella in one hand and a coat in the other.

“Anne, what are you doing?” he asked, glancing about the setup of a blanket, some books and Veronica laying prostrate on her back.

“Gil, have you ever experienced anything as wonderful as the rain in Avonlea?” Veronica asked, closing her eyes and settling her arms beneath her head.

“I could think of a few things as wonderful.” Jughead answered, settling down next to her with a soft smile.

“Don’t use the umbrella—you’re spoiling the view!” Veronica protested.

“You will catch pneumonia.”

Veronica sat up hastily, fingers reaching down to pull her skirt further down her legs, and turning to fully face him, said earnestly,

“Should I die of pneumonia, Gilbert, promise me that you will set me off to sea in a white dress, with flowers in my hair. And Diana will wear a black silk gown, and you will tell everyone that there was never such a tragic day—as the day that you lost Anne with and E, of Green Gables, and Avonlea…”

She trailed of, staring into the middle distance and Jughead closed the umbrella with a snap, forcing Veronica to look at him again.

“I never want to spend a day without you Anne.”

A five second pause this time and then Veronica said, “You mean because we’ve become such good friends, Gil?”

“Yes.” Jughead replied, dropping both his hesitant smile and his eyes “Because we’ve become…such good friends.”

He offered her another smile, allowing his gaze to trail down to her lips and then up again. Veronica lowered her head slightly and the director gave the go ahead from behind the camera.

Jughead responded to the signal and surged forward, cupping the back of Veronica’s head with his hand. They broke apart for a moment, then came together again—Veronica’s hand moving from his head to his wrist to his bicep all in the space of a few seconds.

“Nice work guys, just one more and we’ll break for lunch.” the director called through her megaphone.

They broke apart, with Veronica turning her back to Jughead almost immediately. For a moment he considered letting it be, but as they were the only two actors on the project the awkward silences were becoming almost unbearable.

“I saw that you were reading In Cold Blood earlier…whatcha’ think?”

“Stop trying to make conversation, please.”

Jughead blinked, resisting the urge to reach over and pull the long black hair that was trailing across her shoulder, then said, “Well you sure a peach, aren’t you?”

She didn’t respond, so Jughead picked up one of the books, giving it an exasperated grin.

_‘Fine,’_ he thought _‘if that’s how she wants this situation to go then fine. No need for me to exert myself for an ice queen.’_

“Can I get a touchup for my hair?” Veronica called “And a mint?”

Jughead smirked, flicking through that books pages. He couldn’t believe that she’d just given him such an easy open.

“Yeah, can you get her a mint?”

* * *

“Alright, now that we’ve the rain machine working again we are back on schedule. Calling action in three, two, one—Action!”

Veronica looked over at Jughead as he opened the door, smiling as he walked to join her on the porch, but rolling her eyes as she caught sight of the white rose in his button hole.

“It’s raining on prom night.” leaning her head on her white-gloved hand “What a mess."

Jughead remained silent, looking down at her—which was really most of his job this time.

“How did you find me?”

“Thought you could use a friend.”

“We’ve been such good friends lately.” Veronica mocked, dancing her shoulders up and down.

“Well—beggars can’t be choosers.” he answered, hesitating for a moment, then making as if he was going to walk back into the house.

“Hey!” she called after him, blinking at the rain until he had turned back to her “We never did get our dance.”

“Well there’s no music,” walking back to her “and in case you hand’t noticed it’s just a little—“

“Just a little rain.” Veronica said, cutting him short and looking up at him pleadingly “And I bet if you close your eyes, you can hear the music.”   
  
Promptly following her own advice, Veronica closed her eyes and began to sway back and forth.

Jughead watched her for a moment—he’d been told to give it three seconds but he went with an even four—and then closed his eyes.

“Hey, this is a pretty good song.” he joked, prompting a laugh from Veronica.

She stepped forward, curling into him and resting her head on his shoulder as they both took a few slow steps to the music that was playing softly in the background. Suddenly, Veronica pulled back and looked up into Jughead’s eyes.

“Ben, I…”

“I know.” he assured her, lowering his head to kiss her.

“Cut. Hold for lens change.” the camera man called “Sorry, you guys look cold, uh—We’ll hustle up real quick here.” he continued as Jughead and Veronica separated, brushing as much water as they could from their faces with out harming their make-up.

Jughead watched as Veronica curled into herself, trying to pull her water-soaked trench coat around her more tightly. This was their seventh take that night, and the night air seemed to be particularly freezing, but Veronica hadn’t asked for a blanket, even though she’d been outside the whole time—unlike Jughead who had to go in and towel off for each new take. Why hadn’t she taken a blanket? It wasn’t like she wasn’t cold, he had been able to feel her lips shaking during the last take, so why?

As if she could tell he was staring, Veronica looked over at him, and, brushing some hair out of her face, asked, “What is it?”

“Nothing.” Jughead shrugged.

A assistant appeared with an apologetic smile, a blanket under one arm and two cups of coffee in the other.

“You guys need anything?”

Veronica jerked her stare over to the a clump of trees and shook her head, “No, I’m fine.”

Narrowing his eyes at the blatant lie, Jughead leaned over and took the blanket from the girl, “Just this, thanks.” then walking over to Veronica, he unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

She glanced sharply at him as he walked back over to lean against the house, then murmured, “Thank you.” 

“Well, you don’t want to get sick, or something."

Veronica smiled slightly, and pulled the blanket closer.

“No, I guess not.”

* * *

“Edger, you can’t. You can’t be here.” Veronica admonished from under her period-esc umbrella.

“Just…just listen, Annabelle. For once in our forsaken lives.

Veronica—who was portraying Annabelle Lea this time around—glanced about warily, while Jughead unfolded a piece of paper. The rain machine was particularly heavy today, to offset the still shining sun, he supposed, but that didn’t explain why his hands were shaking.

“_It was many and many a year ago, in a kingdom by the sea, where a maiden lived whom you may know, by the name of Annabelle Lea,_”

Jughead glanced up at Veronica as he said the character’s name, and was rewarded by the sight of her staring back at him, eyes wide, and lips half upturned into a smile.

“_And this maiden she lived with no other thought, then to love and be loved, by me._”

“Edger…” Veronica protested gently, but Jughead continued, walking closer to her, ducking under a low hanging branch of a tree.

“_For the moon never beams, without bringing me dreams, of the beautiful Annabelle Lea, __And the stars never rise, but I see the bright eyes, of the beautiful—_“

He shot another glance at Veronica and felt his next words stick in his throat,

“_Of the beautiful Annabelle Lea._”

Veronica stared silently up at him, her expression—if he had been asked to describe it—slightly enraptured.

“It’s still not finished, and the—the last stanza’s terrible. The whole things pretty bad,” he admitted “honestly—“

And then Veronica cut him off, kissing him as she was scripted to, and Jughead kissed her back like he was scripted to, but something was different then their other kisses, even the ones of in the previous takes of this specific scene. It felt…panicked, almost—frenzied—but before Jughead could place what the feeling was, the director had cut them off.

“That was beautiful, cut!”

Lifting his fingers Jughead prodded at his false mustache gently. The water from the rain machine had been wrecking havoc with it all day—the glue had started to dissolve and now it has begun to crumble into his mouth. He could see Veronica eyeing him, but resolved not egg on whatever unpleasant speech she had concocted with any participation on his part.

“Jughead, can we—“

“Nope.” said Jughead, promptly cutting her off.

He felt a buzzing in his pocket, and, pulling out his phone, saw that Archie had texted, something about a get together he was planning for that night.

“Can someone get me a towel?” Veronica asked.

“Yep, sure. We’re gonna give you a bit of a touch up too, so just wait right there.”

“‘Kay.” Veronica responded.

Her voice sounded slightly melancholy, and suddenly Jughead felt a bit bad about cutting her off. Maybe she hadn’t had any bad intentions, and he had been rude instead of peremptory, but if he had—well she had been rude first.

“My friend’s having a party.” he offered as the makeup artist walked up to them.

“Fun.” Veronica sighed.

* * *

Paper, Jughead reflected, was not the most protective martial to guard oneself with from rain. Still, the folded up newspaper that the had given him for a prop this time around was better then nothing.

“I hope you know that this is entirely your fault, David.”

Jughead rolled his eyes and looked back at where Veronica was sitting while she continued her chiding.

“If you had just offered to take my hat, like a _gentleman_ would have, then we wouldn’t be stuck out here in the rain.”

“Maybe if you had any inclination to act like a lady—“

“You’re infuriating!” Veronica cried, turning to face him, and he did the same.

“Darling, you’re so puffed up with air I’m surprised you haven’t floated away in a storm.”

“You’re a cad!”

“You’re a ballon!”

“I can’t believe I ever—“ she gasped as Jughead pulled her to kiss him, then pulled away and slapped him sharply on the cheek.

“I’m crazy about you, Susan.” Jughead said, reaching over and grabbing Veronica by the waist, his fingers digging into the vintage wool of her coat.

“You make my blood boil, and I’m pretty sure we would kill each other by Sunday, but my word, it would be a glorious Saturday night.”

He paused, searching Veronica’s face, then finished his line, “I love you.”

Neither said anything for a moment. The rain pounded into the umbrella, and a slow smile began to creep across Veronica’s face.

“Took you long enough.” she teased, pulling him back over to her.

“Cut. Boom shot.” the camera man called while Veronica and Jughead awkwardly untangled themselves.

Jughead retouched his tie, the reached over to pick up the scenes script. The Saturday night line was a bit of a tongue twister when said as fast as he had to and he wanted to be sure that he was getting it right.

“Jughead, I was hoping to…apologize…for how I acted to you.” Veronica said, straightening her gloves so she didn’t have to look at him “You were just trying to be nice—it didn’t have anything to do with you really and—I just hope that you’ll forgive me.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Veronica. We’re not friends.”

“No, I know, I just…I didn’t want you to think badly of me.” she shrugged.

Jughead frowned, attempting to refocus on the script.

“Well, you don’t need to worry about that.”

“I don’t?”

“Me thinking badly of you would require me thinking about you, which I don’t. At all.”

_‘Except when I do,' _he thought _‘which is all the time, for some reason.’_

“Well that’s…that’s all good then.”

“No need to get upset about it.” Jughead said, handing the script back and resettling in position for the beginning of the scene.

Behind him Veronica did the same, and when she spoke it was quiet and almost out of breath sounding.

“I’m not upset.”

The rain machine started up again, and he glanced curiously over his shoulder at Veronica’s ramrod straight back. If it had been anyone else, Jughead would have thought that Veronica’s voice sounded slightly disappointed. But it wasn’t anyone else he reminded himself, looking away from her.

* * *

“And, action!”

Jughead meandered slowly up to where Veronica was standing, a glass Coke bottle in each hand. She stood wrapped around herself, a string of pearls around her neck, and a pair of low pumps on her feet that made her nowhere near as tall as the stilettos she normally wore did.

Jughead stepped close to her—to close in his opinion—where the director had placed his mark, and held out one of the bottles.

“Drink?” he offered, putting the bottles down after Veronica had ignored him for a good six seconds.

“I’m sorry,” he sighed, returning to his place beside her, but standing a little behind so her shoulder nearly rested against his “I didn’t think you’d come. The cakes finished.”

“I didn’t think you’d move to New York.” Veronica retorted, still staring straight ahead, away from him “You’re going to miss my birthday.”

“I’ll miss a lot of things…” he eyed Veronica up and down, then continued, “Not much here that’s going to miss me though,’’ dropping his hand on her shoulder “is there?”

“George, please, don’t.” Veronica said, shifting away from him until his hand had fallen of her shoulder.

“It will only make things worse."

Jughead sighed, centering Veronica in his field of vision.

“What do you want, Mary? Just say it.”

Veronica turned, as if pulled by his voice, and looked up at him, desperately, with heavy tears shining in her eyes, “No.”

“I would to, you know?” Jughead admitted, stepping closer “If you asked me to. Hell, I’ll even make it easier on you,” he said lightly, taking Veronica hand in his and sucking a deep breath of air into his lungs before he looked back up into her despondent face.

“I’m right here, just…just don’t let me go.”

More tears crowded into her eyes, and slowly she began to shake her head.

“George, I can’t.” she pleaded.

The silence was heavy as they stared at one another. Jughead could hear his heart pounding inside his ears and swallowed nervously. He knew what the script said to do next—he was supposed to release Veronica’s hand and walk away—but he couldn’t seem to make himself go through with it; not with her eyes staring up at him like that and her lip trembling ever so slightly.

So instead he stepped closer, bringing Veronica’s tiny hand up to his chest, pressing it up against his heartbeat. He held it there, tightly, watching it dig into the soft fabric of his sweater before looking back up at Veronica. He leaned forward slightly, wanting to kiss her, wanting to hold her, and then released her hand with a soft sigh, turning away to take the anointed amount of steps that he had been directed to. Only—he never took them. Jughead had taken five, six steps at most, when Veronica had caught hold of his hand, twisting him back to face her. The momentum of the turn and the natural push of animal instinct did the rest.

They crashed together, curving into each other, with a almost shuddering gasp as they connected. Jughead could feel Veronica’s palms pressing agains his jaw, and he dug his fingers into the roots of her hair, and everything felt monumentally, everlastingly, right.

“Cut! Just one more and it’ll be a wrap.” called the director.

Jughead heard her, distantly, like one hears a teacher’s voice during the first class of the day. The rain slowed, then stopped, and still he kissed her, soaking every last bit of Veronica into himself that he could—and then the director’s words finally clicked and he broke away from her, breathing hard.

Veronica turned away from him awkwardly, smoothing the skirt of her dress, and pressing her lips tightly together, but she accepted the towel he offered her with a small smile.

“You know,” Veronica began, wrapping the towel around her shoulders “looking back over these past few weeks, there is one this one kiss that I'm disappointed we never got to do.”

“What’s that?”

“A Disney kiss.”

“Disney kiss?”

“You know, the Disney kiss. Where the princess gets woken up by her true love, or when the princess thinks that her true love is dead but it turns out that he isn’t and they kiss in burst of magic.”

“Well Disney does know how to make something iconic.” Jughead laughed, glancing nervously at her.

“I’m gonna miss working with you too.” Veronica continued, examining her nails “All things considered, you just might be one of my favorite co-stars that I’ve ever worked with.”

“Really?”

“Yeah,” looking up at him “really.”

They stared at one another for a moment, searching one another’s faces, then the awkwardness returned in a burst of words.

“Well I really should—“

“They probably need me to—“

“So I guess—“

“—better go.”

* * *

“And next, on to your weather forecast—Jim?”

“No need for that.” Jughead muttered, reaching in-between the two front seat to snap off his car’s radio.

He had finished clearing out his trailer and was now packing his belongings into his car, and apparently the god's of sick humor had decided to come out and play. The rain was coming down in a steady mist, soaking everything it could, but luckily Jughead only had a few boxes left. He opened the trunk and dropped them inside, pushing a random pile of dirty clothes and some other boxes out of the way to do so.

“Hi.”

Jughead jumped, and slamming down the the trunk lid, revealed Veronica as the speaker.

“Veronica…what are you doing out here?”

“Well, I need to talk to you and they said that this was where I could find you, so…” hesitating and shoving her hands into the pockets of her jacket.

The awkward silence drug itself out and the rain steadily worsened.

“I don’t date my co-stars!” Veronica blurted out at last.

“It isn’t professional and it can get messy—so because I thought you were cute, I acted like a major jerk to you so you would leave me alone. That’s why I did that and I know it was the wrong way to handle things that way, but I just felt like you should know that it’s nothing that you did wrong, I was just being a jerk.”

Veronica looked at him anxiously, squishing up her nose.

“You think I’m cute?”

“Oh, you would glom onto that and not listen to the rest of it.”

Jughead laughed, stepping around the car to her, “Oh, no, I heard the rest of it too. And all I have to say is that technically, I’m _not_ your co-star anymore.”

“Well, technically, no, you’re not.”

“So it wouldn’t be entirely inappropriate for me to kiss you right now.”

“No,” Veronica said, grinning up at him “no I don’t think that would inappropriate at all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This oneshot is based on the youtube series, 'Kissing In the Rain.' If you enjoyed my story at all I hope that you will go check the series out, since it's so much better then anything you could imagine from this little story.
> 
> link: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLs2T_dNZ-XW7q7eqkRL1VXBiyaC_5VXRW
> 
> If you do end up watching the series let me know! I'll be leaving comments on the video's this story is based on, asking if the series was discovered through this work. My youtube account is 'Companion Of a Sociopath'


End file.
